1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski boot of the type described in French Pat. No. 2,480,575 filed Apr. 17, 1980 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,768 filed Apr. 17, 1981. More particularly, the boot comprises an upper which is at least partially journalled on a rigid shell base and an adjustment apparatus which adjusts the flexional characteristics of the upper with respect to the sheel base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Pat. No. 2,480,575 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,768 filed Apr. 17, 1981 relate to a ski boot having an upper at least partially journalled on a shell base. The boot includes an adjustment apparatus. This adjustment apparatus adjusts the flexional characteristics of the upper with respect to the shell base. It is positioned over at least a portion of the lower periphery of the upper, generally in the zone extending from the flexion fold of the boot to the instep. The upper is composed of a support surface on support means for supporting the leg of the skier which are known in the art, and are provided in front of the upper. The support means transmits the flexional forces of the leg of the skier to a flexional element which cooperates with the rigid shell base by means of at least one stop. This stop is adapted to transmit the flexional forces from the leg and the upper to the rigid shell base and is slidably mounted in a slot positioned between the support surface and the flexional element.